Scandalous Affairs-Teacher SItaly x Student Reader Modern Love Story
by MikichanUchiha20
Summary: '"Don't you like Mr Vargas?" "No," I said looking her straight in the eyes before turning and walking to class. There was no crowd since we were already a little late. "I will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER like him!" Or at least that's what I thought... Never Say Never.' Read to find out more guys! A/N: I might change the rating at some point!
1. Different

**Your POV;**

"Mr Vargas. Mr Vargas. Mr Vargas". That's all I heard from [y/b/n] these days. Many girls were, as I called it, infatuated with Mr Vargas. His voice, his honey glazed eyes and his cold,fiery attitude enchanted girls. When he walked through the hallway, girls would flock to him like sheep. He'd be mobbed like a superstar as he was leaving school. I was disgusted by the way [y/b/n] flaunted herself at him, any normal person would've thought she was some slut. If you haven't already guessed by the way I'm talking, I don't like Mr Vargas. I wasn't like all the other girls. His voice, his honey glazed eyes, everything about him I hate.

One thing I didn't understand was out of all the girls that flaunted themselves at him, he only ever showed interest in one. Her name is Stephanie May. Some have said that they are having a secret relationship outside the classroom or are planning a midnight flit. Those who started these "Rumors" were severely punished.

As [y/b/n] finished her speech about Mr Vargas, the bell went. I got ready to go to class, when [y/b/n] asked me a very unexpected question,  
"Don't you like Mr Vargas?"

"No," I said looking her straight in the eyes before turning and walking to class. There was no crowd since we were already a little late. "I will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER like him!"

Or at least that's what I thought...

Never Say Never.

A/N: Sorry this chapters so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer:D


	2. Class with Mr Vargas

Your POV;

When we walked in the whole class turned to stare at us, including him. Mr Vargas. He sighed before turning to us, his honey eyes blazing with anger.

"You do realize you are late, right? Where are your manners?!" He said his voice rising slightly each line he spoke.

"W-were sorry Mr Vargas..." [y/b/n] spoke timidly. She said she liked it when he got angry but it seems she doesn't feel the same when it's her its aimed at.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. I made my way to my seat. When I was just about to sit down I realized there was a thickening silence born from awkwardness building up. I looked up to find Mr Vargas staring at me, his eyebrow twitching.

"You," He said his finger pointing at me. "OUT!" His hand quickly moving to point at the door. I slowly made my way to the door, everyone's eyes on me. It felt like I'd just lost an important sports event and everybody was ashamed with me. When I opened the door the thickening silence seemed to clear.

I lent against the wall, waiting for Mr Vargas to come and have a word with me and the let me back into the place I liked to call _hell. _The door opened as Mr Vargas walked out closing the door behind him. He turned to look me in the eyes.

"Do you even know why I sent you out?"

" No..." I grumbled pulling my eyes from his looking elsewhere.

"Look at me [y/n]..." He said softly. So my eyes gripped his again, boring straight into them.

"I sent you out here because you didn't say sorry to me properly" He stated softly. 'Is he taking the mick?,' I thought. 'He made me look like an idiot because of_ that!_'.

"Mr Vargas, you're lucky I even said sorry, Most of them wouldn't have even said sorry and I bet you wouldn't have made them look like such an idiot!" I growled. His honey eyes darkened. 'Ooops, wrong move!' I thought as I cringed inside slightly.

"You're so damn disrespectful!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the hall. I winced as he shouted; his voice was already quite loud but being closer to him made it sound like surround. "Me and you are going to have a serious conversation after school. Now get back inside and do your work!".

I opened the door and the stench of awkwardness and tension was clouding the room. I knew then everybody had been listening to Mr Vargas' and mines conversation. It was confirmed when I sat down next to [y/b/n].

"Do you want me to wait for you after school? or?" She whispered quietly, trying not to get in trouble herself.

"No." I grumbled as I laid my head down on my arm and stared out of the window.

This was going to be a _very _long lesson...


	3. Detention 1

Your POV;

As everybody left I sat patiently at my table, waiting for them room to empty completely so Mr Vargas could have a right ranting rave at me. To my surprise when everybody had left the ranting rave didn't come. Neither did any sort of lecture on politeness. I found it quite bizarre seeing as he would've definitely done it if the whole class was here.

"Mr Vargas, I thought we were going to have a chat about my behaviour earlier?" I enquired. He was sitting at his desk making papers. He didn't look up as he answered,

"Ermm well, I-I think it'd be best if you wrote how important manners are instead".

'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' I thought, utterly surprised thee most angry yet reserved teacher let his façade slip. 'He just stuttered! It was definitely not my mind playing tricks on me'.

"Ermmm Mr Vargas, should I get piece of paper?" I asked, raising my eyebrow even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yes," He lifted his head up pointing to the stack of paper. "It's over there".

I walked over to the stack of paper and took one of the top. Then I sat back down and started writing, wishing time would go somewhat faster.

Lovino's POV;

I lifted my head up a little to look at [y/n], trying not to make it obvious I was staring. 'She looks so beautiful concentrating hard like that. Damn! Lovino, you shouldn't think like that!' I thought, cursing myself.

I couldn't help it. Ever since I transferred here and I saw her for the first time, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Even in _inappropriate_ ways. So I had decided to distance myself from [y/n] before someone got hurt. I chose to make more fuss of other girls which caused them to come chasing after me. [y/n] hated me. Although, I can understand since the way I've acted towards her wasn't exactly friendly.

I try so hard to ease the lust and pain in my heart from knowing I'd never be able to be that close to her. I'd tried creative writing by putting all my feelings into it. I also agreed to go painting with my brother, Feliciano. I ended up painting [y/n] and I had to rip it up, just encase someone found it. I was really devastated since that was the best painting I've ever done.

I realised that while I was doing all this thinking, I'd forgot to check the time. '3:42pm' I thought. 'Damn. She should've left 10 minutes ago'.

"Ermm [y/n], you can go now. I've only just realised you should've left 10 minutes ago," Her head flickered up, she nodded and quietly put her stuff away. "I'm sorry" I continued.

"It's okay" She said, flashing a quick soft smile while turning to gather her coat. She hastily walked over to my desk and placed her sheet down before saying, "Bye Mr Vargas, see you tomorrow".

"Bye [y/n], see you tomorrow" I replied while facing my papers, randomly moving my pen feigning marking.

As she closed the door a small swoosh of wind blew back a sweet smell. I recognised it to be [y/n]'s scent. 'She smells lovely too...' I thought before softly placing my head down on the papers. "Oh..." I groaned and sighed.

_I need help!_


	4. Wise Words and Unexpected Happenings

Lovino's POV;  
Next day when I was at home Feliciano decided to randomly pass by. So we began to cook dinner, which was of course Pasta. It couldn't have been anything else!  
As we were dishing up, Feliciano turned and said  
"I know why you've been acting so strange." He said his eyes burning holes in my head, willing me to turn around.  
"What do you mean 'strange'?. I'm usually. like this!" I growled looking at him out the. corner of my eye.  
"No, your not. You've been too quiet." He protested, crossing his arms while leaning back on the counter.  
I gulped, rather loudly it seems since I heard my brother's soft chuckle as he said with a smirk in his voice,  
"See. I knew something was wrong".  
I didn't reply as I focused on dishing up the dinner. My hands working faster than before.  
"That student that you're after, you should give up. Its bad news. I know you like her but do you really wanna risk going to jail for her?"  
"Yes. I would do anything for her, that includes dying for her" I said my voice bolder and more serious than usual.  
"You should try to move on. You shouldn't take advantage of a girl who's at an age, where she doesn't really know what's going on with her body" Feliciano said turning his back on me to get out the mats, forks and knifes. "Maybe you should go out one night or something..." His voice trailing off as I slammed my hands down on the kitchen counter.  
"I'm going out" I growled as I hastily walked out of the kitchen to grab my coat. My brother followed me out asking,  
"But where? And dinners just about to be served!"  
"Anywhere away from you!" I shouted before slinging my coat on and slamming the door.  
[y/n]'s POV;  
I was out shopping with [y/b/n]. We were running to bus stop trying to get there before the bus drove away. Just as we got to where the bus timetables were. The bus began to pull out and drive away.  
"Oh for goodness sake! That's gotta be what, the 5th bus we've missed with in the last hour" [y/b/n] groaned, flailing her hands around.  
"C'mon let's take another walk around the centre and hope we see a bus that's going our way" I said grabbing her hand pulling her away. She began walking slowly her head and arms lowered to the ground, like she was a tired toddler.  
"C'mon [y/b/n]! If were gonna catch any bus you NEED to walk faster than this!" I nagged her, trying to encourage her by using the bus as an excuse to move faster.  
As I turned to face forward I hit someone's chest. A mans chest. No one would have a chest as flat as that. I stumbled backwards, apologising. That's when I noticed I'd bumped into Mr Vargas and he didn't look too happy to me.  
As he opened his eyes to look at the person he'd bumped into, he gasped. A beetroot blush covering his whole face as he answered, "I-its okay, w-what are you girls doing anyway?"  
"Oh were on a date" I said smiling back at [y/b/n] who was in another world while staring at Mr Vargas. I squeezed her hand as she jumped out of her daze agreeing with me,  
"Right yeah!" She scratched her neck to symbolise her nervousness.  
"Oh..." Mr Vargas' voice tone dropped as if he was saddened.  
I then saw behind Mr Vargas' head a bus that could get us home. I grabbed [y/b/n] and quickly apologised,  
"I'm sorry Mr Vargas. We have to go see you on Monday" I said before heading in the direction of our bus.  
Lovino's POV;  
I waved tentatively, even though I knew they couldn't see me anymore. 'A date, she said' I thought,my mind reeling with panic. 'A DATE!' I covered my face with my hand. 'Well its all over now. I have 0% chance now. At least I know it wasn't because she didn't like me or anything'.  
But all the sexual tension I had built up wasn't just gonna let itself go with a little masturbation or anything. I needed sex. Hot sex. With a women.  
I need to find her, she's the only one who'll do this favour.  
I grabbed my phone from my pocket and I opened it, instantly going to the contacts icon. When it had loaded up, I scrolled through my contacts searching for her. Just as I was about to give up hope, her name appeared 'Stephanie May'.  
I shakily pressed the call button and a sickly sweet voice answered,  
"Hello" She said worried. "Who's number is this?"  
"Hello Steph, its Lovino" I said hurriedly.  
"Oh. What can I do for you?" I could tell she smirking, I could hear it in the question.  
"Let's meet up at the school, my classroom. I need you. Now." I said my voice turning slightly husky.  
"Okay be there in 5" She said as she ended the call. I quickly stuffed my phone in my pocket. And ran down the street, striving to get too School.  
When I got there the gates were already unlocked. So I ran through to my classroom where I waited. And waited. Till finally,  
"Hello Lovino, what can I-" I cut her off slamming my lips on hers. Pushing her down on to one of the desks. As I reached for her panties one of her hands slid down to my hardened manhood and began to rub it while in my pants.  
"Urgghh yes! Fuck!" I groaned out, tilting my head to face the ceiling.  
'This was gonna be one hell of a lesson' I thought while smirking.  
[y/n]'s POV;  
After we got back home I remembered I needed to go to School. I'd left all my books there and they all had my homework in.  
So here I was running down streets striving to get to School. I could see the outline of the building faintly in the distance. I was close. As I came to the gates, I began to get this feeling the school wasn't entirely empty.  
So when I got inside I creeped around for a bit before deciding it was empty. As I came close to my locker I began hearing some strange noises. Heavy breathing and panting. Usually signs of people who are injured or having sex.  
My face flushed at the thought of catching another teacher having it with another teacher. I went to carry on walking past the classroom but the scene that caught my forced me to sit down, back against the wall.  
Inside the classroom there was Mr Vargas and Stephanie doing the dirty. He thrusted into her forcefully as she panted and moaned aloud.  
"Lovino, Harder!" She groaned closing her eyes enjoying the experience. He began to push harder into her.  
"Steph, I'm about to-" He panted as Stephanie interrupted, "I know. Cum inside me please!" She wined.  
"Urgghh! Yes!" Mr Vargas groaned as thrusted harder and faster till his body went into a full blown spasm.  
I tore my eyes away from the classroom. Hugging my knees to my chest wondering, 'What should I do?. Should I tell or not?'. Closing my eyes and burying my face into my knees, wishing I'd seen nor heard any of that.  
I turned to the classroom to see what they were doing. Mr Vargas was buttoning up his shirt and Stephanie was buttoning up her bra. Suddenly, I felt my heart strings being pulled, I don't know why but all of sudden I'd wished that to be me.  
I got up and turned and ran. Fleeing the scene silently.  
To be continued...


	5. Letting things slip

[Y/N]'s POV;

It was now Monday and it was last lesson. In which I had Mr Vargas. My face steamed at the thought of facing him after all I'd seen last weekend. As we drew closer to the classroom, time seemed to be going slower, my legs feeling like lead. [y/b/n] seemed to notice my sudden strange behaviour,

"[y/n] are you okay?" She asked looking concerned, her expression soft.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just-" I replied being cut off.

"If you're worried because your embarrassed about what happened last time, it'll be okay I gather everyone's forgotten!" She exclaimed trying to reassure me.

"Ermm yeah I suppose..." I lied, acting as if it were that. Before I knew it I was standing before the door. My sweaty hand grasped the door knob as I turned it slowly. My throat suddenly felt dry as I gulped trying to restore some moisture to my throat. The door popped open, I tried to move but my feet were stapled to the ground.

"C'mon [y/n] move will ya'?!" Alfred yelled wagging his fist at me.

"[y/n] what's on earth's wrong with you?" [y/b/n] asked again but this time she looked seriously concerned. Alfred pushed forward into [y/b/n], she let out a soft squeal, as she softly pushed onto me causing me to land two footed in the classroom. Mr Vargas turned to face me,

"Good morning [y/n], did you-". Before he finished his sentence I stuck my head downwards, my hair covering my beet red face and hurriedly walked to my table. I sat down, my face facing the desk, my cheeks were burning so hot, I don't think I need a sun. I had one of my own.

As the lesson started I began to think of ways to talk to Mr Vargas after class without seeming like I was staying for no reason at all. Personally, I don't think I needed a reason after all I'd seen but he didn't know so I needed an excuse. When he handed out the work, I had a light bulb moment. 'That's how I'll do it! I'll say didn't get the work!' I thought while a sneaky smirk snuck onto my face.

/Le Time Skip~End of Class/

Everyone began packing up, some were already leaving. [y/b/n] stood there patiently, waiting for me.

"[y/b/n] you don't have to wait, I-I'm going to stay behind for a bit since I didn't get the work" I said looking straight at her, hoping she wouldn't notice my obvious lie. I'd lied about something so big to [y/b/n] before and right now part of me wished I could tell her everything so this swelling guilt in the pit of my stomach would vanish.

She raised her eyebrow at me,confused. "Okay...bye" She said hesitantly before turning and walking out of the classroom. Leaving me waiting for Mr Vargas, who was currently residing in the storage room. I was waiting for the best part of what felt like forever, when suddenly Mr Vargas' silhouette appeared in the distance.

When he entered the classroom he walked round to his desk and sat down. He looked up at me, his honey orbs locked on mine, he cleared his voice before asking,

"[y-y/n] what can I do for you?".

"Ermm w-well I n-needed help with today's Italian work, I-I didn't get it" I said fiddling with my hands, looking at his face, hoping he'd bought my lie. Turns out he hadn't as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darkened. He got up hastily and knocked the door shut.

"Cut the crap [y/n]!" He spat. "I know this isn't really what this is about, you were working fine today in class!". My breathing quickened as I gulped, trying to find my salvia again.

"What's this really about?".

I looked up at him with my serious face on, preparing what I was going to say before I spoke so I wouldn't get in a muddle.

"I-I saw you and Stephanie in here-"

"Whatever you saw wasn't-"

"doing the dirty last Saturday...". I waited for a while as a suffocating fog of anticipation and intensity. Suddenly, Mr Vargas whipped round and grabbed my tie roughly.

"Mr Vargas, w-what are you-" I said hurriedly before I began choking, my salvia splattering everywhere as I writhed under his tight hold.

"How much did you see?" He growled in my ear, tightening his hold on me.

"I only saw you and Stephanie," I paused trying to catch some air before carrying on my non-detailed description of what I saw last Saturday. "having sex on that desk over there". I raised my shaky hand to point at the desk 1 space away from us, on the left.

Mr Vargas let go out my tie before turning away from me. I leaned against the desk trying to catch my breath. When I looked at his back I noticed he was shaking. I didn't know whether I should comfort him or not. Then he spoke up; his voice shaky,

"You won't tell anyone, will you?".

I thought hard about my answer before settling on, "I don't know". He turned to face me again, his eyes full of hurt, anger, pain and regret.

"[y/n] you wouldn't. Is there something you want? That's the only reason you stayed behind wasn't it? You wanted something in exchange for keeping this as a secret! So what is it you want? Me to give you full marks in all your tests? Good report?" He looked at me desperate for me say they were what I wanted and this why I stayed behind but I _couldn't_.

"The truth is Mr Vargas that wasn't why I stayed behind, nor do I want anything" I answered softly suddenly feeling venerable.

"Then why're you here?" He asked looking puzzled.

"I-I just wished it wasn't Steph that you were with, I-I wished it was me!" I said raising my voice slightly. My cheeks began to burn as I realised what I'd said. Tears of embarrassment swelled up in my eyes, wanting to flow free. I looked up at Mr Vargas' face, his eyes were widened. 'What a fool you've made of yourself [y/n]?! He probably thinks your some teenager who's sexually frustrated' I thought as the tears finally broke free, rolling down my face as I began to sniffle.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as I slung my bag over my shoulder and sped walked out of the classroom into the hallway.

"W-wait [y/n]!" Mr Vargas shouted his voice slowly fading in the distance.

To be continued...


	6. Call Me 'Lovino'

Chapter 6-"Call me Lovino"  
Lovino's POV;  
"Wait [y/n]!" I yelled. Her silhouette began to disappear in the distance. 'Oh for goodness sake! Lovino look at what you've done! You should've said something, not just stood there like a lemon!' I thought, mentally scolding myself before grabbing my keys and running after [y/n].  
I began jogging but when I realised I might not reach her by running at this speed, I bought the speed up a notch. I kept running but all I saw was the white hallways reflecting the hallway lights.  
All of sudden, I saw a faint silhouette in appear in the distance. I recognised it to be [y/n]. She slowed down, trying to catch her breath. I took this as my chance to catch up to her.  
"[y/n]! Wait!" I said moving in closer.  
She tried to run but it seems as though she had a stitch, she held onto her side while limp-running away.  
[y/n] came to a holt again. I finally reached her, she turned around holding her arms up.  
"Mr Vargas I'm so-" Her sentence was left unfinished as I clamped my hands down on her wrists and pulled her into the room next to us.  
It turned out that room was a bathroom but which bathroom, I don't know. I pulled her into a cubicle and locked the door.  
As I turned to look at her beautiful face I noticed something, the tear stains. The tear stains made me realise how upset I'd made her, my heartbeats began to hurt slightly.  
"I'm so sorry [y/n]" I said as I brought my hand up to her cheek and rubbed my thumb slowly against her skin.  
I then slowly bought my head closer  
to hers, my lips itching to touch hers.  
[y/n]'s hands slowly crept up to my cheeks,laying upon them as my face flushed a brilliant red. Her head inched closer to mine as I angled my head slightly.  
My eyes,which were previously glued to her lips,flickered up to her [e/c] eyes. We exchanged a love filled stare before finally locking lips,eyes flickering shut.  
Suddenly, my whole body felt weightless like I was carrying 2 tones of bricks on my shoulders and someone else had taken them from upon my shoulders.  
Our mouths moving in perfect sync with each other just like they were dancing.  
Once we parted, I couldn't help but crave her lips once again but I didn't want it to seem like her body was the only thing I wanted, so I looked deep into her eyes and explained everything,  
"Look [y/n], I'm so sorry I made you think I didn't like you. I love you. As twisted as it might sound coming from your Italian teacher, I really do. When you said you wished it was you and not Stephanie, I just couldn't believe I'd finally won you over. That's why I stood there like a lemon. Will you forgive me and do you want to continue this forbidden love that is 'us'?".  
"Of course I do Mr-"  
"Call me Lovino"  
"Of course I do Lovino, I would've pushed you away if I didn't" She said smiling that radiant smile that made everyone else want to smile too.  
My arms flung round [y/n]'s waist bringing her into a tight embrace. My head buried in her shoulder blades, her hair entangled my fingers and her calm breathing against my ears.  
Just then, everything felt so right. Nothing before in my life had ever felt so right. I wanted this moment to last forever. Mine and [y/n]'s body entwined in each other.  
Suddenly, the door crashed open and something was wheeled into the bathroom. Me and [y/n] split apart suddenly. I'd forgotten about the cleaners.  
"Shit" I mumbled under my breath while trying to figure out a way to get of this sticky mess.  
I looked at [y/n], her eyes glistening as she began to hiccup slightly. I covered her mouth with my hand so I could carry on thinking up a plan.  
The footsteps came right up to our cubicle.  
"Ah, the cheeky little blighters, they've locked it from the inside!" He exclaimed,his voice deep and rough sounding. "At least I can pick the lock".  
My heart began to jump in my chest, as my palms became sweaty and my became breathing quick. [y/n]'s tears began to stream down her face faster and her whole body jogged forward as she began to hiccup louder, luckily the sounds were muffled by my hand.  
As he inserted the cubicle key and turned slightly so the cubicle popped open...  
To be continued...

A/N: Sorry its so short but it was all I could do with this chapter


	7. Close Calls

A/N: Thank you for getting me to 1,000 views. I love you guys so much!

* * *

Chapter 7~Close Calls

[y/n]'s POV:  
The cleaner pushed the door a little to make it speed up as it was taking years to reveal what was behind it.  
When the door opened fully it revealed only me, standing there my cheap,clumpy mascara running down my face. The cleaner looked at me wide eyed, obvisouly wondering why I was crying and why I was still here.  
"Hey, a-are you ok-ughh!" He groaned as I pushed past him, elbowing him in the side as I fleed. "Hey, wait!".  
The cleaner ran after me, his dumpy footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. I turned and stopped, covering my eyes with my hands , while opening a small gap to see whether Lovino had made it.  
I saw Lovino in the distance quitely making his way back to the classroom just as the cleaner made it to me.  
I closed the gap in my fingers.  
Mission Escape Success!  
Lovino's POV:  
As I limp-ran back to my classroom, my heart slowed down a little as did my heavy uneven breathing. 'We were real lucky we didn't get caught,' I thought,wiping the sweat from my forehead. 'I won't be doing that again anytime soon'.  
Just as I was approaching the classroom door, something in my back popped. "Arrgghh!" I groaned loudly in pain as I crouched forward putting my palm against the centre of pain.  
As I reached the door, I realised I'd dropped my door keys in the girls bathroom. "Fuck!" I growled under my breath. I most certainly couldn't go back there now since if the cleaner caught me, he'd begin to wonder why I was in there, then he'd put 2+2 together and me and [y/n] would be screwed.  
'But I have things I need to mark in there!' I argued against myself loudly in my head. If I didn't do my work properly, I'd be sacked. Right now, that's one thing I don't need as my brother, can't find work suitable to him and his traits.  
I banged my head against the glass window pain. "Why the fuck am I so stupid?!" I mumbled, thinking of an excuse to look in there.  
Bingo! 'I'll just say I handed them to one of my female students and she came back and said she'd lost them. Whoever said you were stupid?' I smirked, feeling more confident in myself.  
I turned and slowly made my way back down the hallway. As I apporached the cleaner, I faked to be looking for something. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to have noticed my strange actions and was staring at me confused.  
"Excuse me Sir, are you looking for something?" He asked his tone displaying his already evident confusion.  
"Ermm yes actually. One of my students have lost my door keys, I was wondering if you'd seen them?"  
"No, I haven't. Where do think they lost them?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Well, she told me the bathroom was locked so I let her use my keys. Maybe they're in there?" I said motioning towards the girls bathroom.  
"What d'ya mean the girls bathroom was locked? I left it open?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows harder while bringing his hands up to his forehead and rubbing it slightly.  
'Shit! I should've known, there always open. How do I get out of this one?' I thought, my heart beginning to fly and my forehead and palms becoming lubricated with sweat again.  
"I-er, no it wasn't during school time, it was after-after," My mind went blank from panicking.  
"After what?" He said obviously tired of waiting for my answer, tapping his foot on the shining floor.  
"After school. Yeah, that's it after school!" I said gesturing wildly with my finger.  
"They were still-"  
I cut him off by brazenly asking,  
"Look, can I just take a look in there?"  
"Yeah, sure..." He said looking at me,undressing me with his eyes hoping to find an explanation behind my strange behaviour.  
I ran inside, once behind the door letting out a shaky sigh of relief. I barged straight into the cubicle, finding my keys sprawled out on the floor.  
Once I saw them, I felt like crying of happiness. I had nothing really to worry about now, except from what the cleaner thought but what ever it was he thought I was doing was nothing like what I was actually doing when I lost my keys so I wasn't worried.  
Or at least I thought I shouldn't be...


End file.
